¡Falda Corta¡
by Rebecca Dragon Slayer
Summary: ZX AU/ X y Zero tienen nuevos cuerpos construidos por Ciel, pero nuevamente Zero es un pervertido, X no tiene ropa a la medida y la antigua niña pequeña de la resistencia tiene un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.. /Basado en un dibujo de La-Emperatriz/


Holo! Esto esta basado en un dibujo de La-Emperatriz que esta en deviantart, no pongo el link porque no me lo acepta en el documento (Maldito FF. net ¬¬*) pero se llama "Falda Corta", asi pueden buscarlo.

Bueno disfrutenlo :DD

Disclaimer : Los personajes NO me pertenecen, Fem!X (Xelene) es una idea original de LaEmperatriz, si bien ella les pone personalidades OOC, yo puedo hacer que las personalidades OOC sean mas OOC(?). Original es de Capcom, ya saben no? ;-;

En un universo extraño en donde internet es un lugar seguro y no tiene cosas raras en sus datos...

Ok no , vamos con la historia...

En un universo para lelos, digo paralelo en el que X es chica, mucho MUCHO después de que Ragnarok explotara acabando con todo lo que habia en el...Y con el...

—Bueno, no se si esto es una buena idea Sis...—Dijo Alouette, bueno no precisamente Alouette, si no Prairie.

—Anda, ya veras que al final todo saldra bien. Mira, ya casi termino solo falta agregar la memoria...Ups...Memoria, jeje...—Dijo Ciel.—Am...Al- No, Prairie , ¿Me podrias pasar los Bio-Metals?.—

—Dios...Sis, ¿En realidad piensas que puedes compensar los datos de memoria que no encontramos con los Bio-Metals?.—Dijo Prairie entregando los Modelo Ciel.

—Peor es nada ¿No crees?.—Dijo Ciel ingresando datos en una computadora, que estaba conectada a los 'cuerpos' de X y Zero, pero claro : eran nuevos, los otros estan hechos polvo en algun lugar y probablemente ese polvo este en tu armario...—Bueno, creo que con eso ya esta todo listo.—Al decir esto, Ciel activ Zero como si fuera algo que hiciera a diario, algo "normal".

—Bien...Si tu lo dices...—Dijo Prairie cuando vio que comenzaban a "despertar".—Siento que algo no va a salir como lo espera Sis...—Pensó una vez comenzaron a reaccionar

—Ho-hola Zero, X...—Dijo Ciel mientras los miraba , estaban confundidos, demasiado confundidos.

—Emmm ¿Que paso? ¿No estaba en el ciber-mundo? ¿Quien eres tu por cierto?.—Dijo X levantandose lentamente, pero al ver a su compañero ahi todo tarado...—Hey, Zero, despierta, no te estaremos esperando toda la eternidad.—No le hizo caso.—Bueno...Si eso quieres.—Le dio una cachetada haciendolo reaccionar, cosa que sorprendio mucho a Ciel.

—Ehmhg...¿Que? ¿Donde estoy? ¿México ya gano el mundial? ¿Que paso? ¿Donde estoy?.—Dijo Zero

—Oye, oye, oye, oye...Ni México gano el mundial ni lo ganara, en especial porque ya ni existe, no se porque sigues pensando en eso. Y repetiste una pregunta dos veces.—Dijo X algo molesta por que solo hablaba como tonto.

—E-este...No se si me recuerdan..Soy Ciel, ¿Recuerdan? De la resistencia, a-acabo de construirles nuevos cuerpos, claro que no se si sus recuerdos esten completamente "listos" solo que...-.—Fue interrumpida por un grito de X

—!¿Q-q-q-q-q-que d-demonios es-estoy usando¡?.—Dijo X al ver que tenia puesta una mini-falda rosa.

—Pues yo creo que te ves bastante sex..-.—Intento decir Zero, pero fue golpeado brutalmente por X

—!A-atrevete a decir otra palabra y llegaras a plutón¡ !Maldito pervertido¡.—Grito X mientras seguia golpeando a Zero, casi lo deja inconsiente.

—Wow...Fatality...—Dijo Prairie con una gota en la cabeza.

—Ejem...X, realmente no teniamos una ropa en tu talla, !No digo que seas gorda¡ Es solo que, el...Emm...Ya sabes...—Dijo Ciel, pero despues mejor le dijo algo al oido a X

—¿!E-era por eso¡?.—Dijo X muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

—Pero ya que estas aqui, podemos tomar las medidas de manera adecuada, pero tendrás que usarla asi por el momento.—Dijo Ciel.—Por cierto...Zero ¿Estas bien?.—

—...Uhm...—Zero apenas reacciono, vio a Ciel inclinada mirandolo y el en vez de mirarla a la cara...Bueno..."Bajo" la mirada...—Has crecido, Ciel.—Dijo Zero

—¿Eh?..—Dijo Ciel algo confundida

—!Te lo adverti maldito idiota¡.—Dijo X jalando el cabello de Zero hasta ella , para después comenzar a darle una serie de cachetadas seguidas, eran muchas para que las contaramos : Por suerte tenemos a el "narrador" de Marvel vs Capcom 2 para decirnos que sucede.

—54 hits, Wonderful.—Se escucho una voz extraña

—¿Que fue eso?.—Dijo Prairie aun con una gota en la cabeza.

—Como sea...X, espera aqui, vendran a tomarte las medidas pronto.—Dijo Ciel, pero seguia rara por lo que "paso"

—¿!De verdad¡? !Gracias al cielo¡.—Dijo X aliviada

-Extra diminuto salvaje aparece(¿...?)-

—!Aqui estoy señorita Ciel¡.—Dijo el chico

—Bien, por favor toma las medidas de X para que podamos hacer su ropa—

—Enseguida.—

—X, por favor, parate aqui.—Dijo Ciel, mientras X solo asintio haciendo lo que decia Ciel

—Yo estare aqui X...Aqui...—Dijo Zero detras de X y agachado.—Yo solo espero que el viento haga su trabajo.—

—Si te atreves a levantarme la falda yo te...—

—No te preocupes, no me atrevo a hacer eso...Bueno, si.—Dijo Zero susurrando lo ultimo

—hmp...No se como pude haberme enamorado de ti Zero, antes eras mas cool.—Susurro Ciel.—!Ya dejen de molesta trabajen bestias¡.—

—Yo admiro el arte.—Dijo el reploid que supuestamente tomaba las medidas de X

—Lo sabia...Algo iba a salir mal...—Dijo Prairie llevando una mano a su frente.—Mejor voy con Vent, a ver si el tiene algo interesante que contar...—

Bueno, lo dijo Prairie, algo tenia que salir mal. Bueno, al menos X y Zero regresaron al mundo. Pero ¿Que va a pasar despues?

Bien, eso fue todo! Si, LO SIENTO, meses de retraso para esta pequeñes, y no se si fue siquiera un poco gracioso (no soy experta en comedia lo siento si no es muy gracioso :c) !PERO¡ ya esta listo. Asi que acepto sus criticas y amenazas de muerte(?) , mejor no me amenazen o Dark Rockman-EXE los atacara en la noche /o.o/ (?) okno, seran Old Chica y Springtrap(?) okno, nadie los atacara :'v

Esto es todo, Dejen sus rewiews!


End file.
